


А вот если бы...

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест по заявке "У Дина появляется дурацкая сверхспособность"</p>
            </blockquote>





	А вот если бы...

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: юмор, крэк

«А вот если бы…» - однажды подумал Дин.   
  
\- Дин? – осторожно позвал Сэм. – Ты еще со мной?  
Старший даже не затруднился ответить. Он с блаженно-идиотическим видом пялился куда-то поверх Сэмового плеча. Глаза маслянисто блестели, на губах играла улыбка – до того сладострастная, что собственный кофе показался Сэму пересахаренным.   
\- Дин? Ау!   
Брат и не моргнул.   
Что он там увидел? Затрапезную забегаловку почтила визитом Мисс Вселенная?   
Сэм – не без некоторой опаски – глянул через плечо и недоуменно сморщил лоб. Ну, официанточка… ну, милая. Ничего себе так: попка, грудь – все при ней. Но таких на дюжину двенадцать. Никаких особенных достоинств – ничего такого, чтобы Дину сперма в мозги ударила с бронебойной мощностью. А Дин ее не то что взглядом раздевал – уже прямо трахал.   
Девушка, словно почувствовав двойное внимание, повернулась к их столику и послала кокетливую улыбку. Правда, не разобрать кому именно, но этого хватило, чтобы Сэм насторожился. А ну как Дину приворотного зелья в кофе сыпанули?   
\- Дин, ты в порядке? – попробовал он еще раз.   
И старший неожиданно ожил.   
\- Что?  
\- Иди подкатывай, Казанова. Ты ее уже и раздел, и…  
\- А зачем ее раздевать, - непонятно пробормотал Дин. – Ох, чувак, ты бы видел, какой у нее пирсинг в правом соске…  
\- Ну-ну… - Сэм усмехнулся, а потом до него вдруг дошло.  
Он еще раз искоса взглянул на официантку. Форменная блузка, хоть бюст и подчеркивала, но прикрывала вполне надежно – никаких декольте с Марианскую впадину глубиной. Но как же тогда?..   
\- Дин. А… как ты разглядел пирсинг?   
Дин все еще похотливо лыбился, но глаза посерьезнели. Он перевел взгляд на высокую блондинку со стаканом пива.   
\- Ты не поверишь, Сэмми. Кажется, я умер, попал в рай и превратился в Супермена.   
\- Рентгеновское зрение? Ты видишь, что у девушек под одеждой? – недоверчиво уточнил Сэм.   
Дин, наконец, посмотрел на него – как-то странно посмотрел – и улыбка стекла с лица окончательно.   
\- Не только у девушек, - резюмировал Сэм с долей тщательно скрытого злорадства.   
Он грешным делом успел позавидовать – и то обстоятельство, что в свалившейся на брата бочке меда обнаружился черпак дегтя, его порадовало.   
\- Угу. Сэмми, ты… когда выходить будем… - Дин замялся. – Короче, я иду первый.   
\- Боишься запасть на мою задницу?   
Дин показал ему средний палец.   
На улице Сэму пришлось то и дело напоминать брату смотреть на дорогу, а не по сторонам. Лицо Дина было как небо в переменчивую погоду: то озарялось восторгом, то кривилось. А когда «Импала» остановилась у пешеходного перехода, и дорогу перед ними принялся пересекать лысый гориллоподобный тип фунтов на двести пятьдесят веса, Дин сморщился, будто от зубной боли.  
\- Что?  
\- Кинь мне нож.   
\- Зачем?   
\- Выколю себе глаза.   
\- Не знал, что у тебя такой тонкий эстетический вкус, - хихикнул Сэм и нож, разумеется, не дал.   
  
\- Во всем нужно искать пользу, - рассудительно сказал Сэм.   
\- Сэм, если бы я видел сквозь стены, это еще ладно. Но шмотки! Не спорю, приятно… иногда. Но несерьезно.   
\- Это ты так думаешь, - не отступал Сэм. – Ну-ка, что на мне сейчас?  
\- Сээээм, - Дин скорчил жуткую гримасу, однако голову все же повернул.   
Справедливости ради надо отметить, что отвращение было большей частью наигранным. Как раз на брата Дин мог смотреть без особой неприязни: даже напротив - с некоторой гордостью. Мол, лежал в пеленках, пищал, а тут вон какое вымахало.   
\- Ну, так что?   
\- Как тебе сказать, Сэмми. С учетом моей новой суперсилы… - Дин выдержал драматическую паузу. – Ни-че-го.   
\- Да я не про одежду.   
\- Сэм, если ты хочешь, чтобы я перечислял все твои… эээ… родинки, то учти, это слишком интимно. Я такого даже с девчонками в постели не делаю.   
\- Господи, - Сэм всплеснул руками. – У тебя мозги только на одном повернуты. Я в смысле что-нибудь.... Ну, вещи там в карманах или…   
\- Татушка под необычное подходит?   
\- В общем, да, но ты и так знаешь, что она у меня есть.   
\- Ну хорошо, - Дин возвел глаза к низкому потолку и зачастил: - В правом кармане две пластинки «Ригли», в левом четвертак… И еще ты зачем-то намалевал у себя что-то ручкой на плече… Что??? «Дин придурок»? Да я тебя сейчас!   
Сэм, схваченный за шиворот, однако же и не думал сопротивляться. На лице играло ликование.   
\- Вот, Дин! Оружие, защитные знаки, все, что можно спрятать под одеждой! И ты теперь это видишь! Круто же!   
Дин подумал и разжал пальцы.   
  
Единственный свидетель полтергейста, выкинувшего через окно местного учителя литературы, жался, мялся и неожиданно нагрянувшим «ФБРовцам» явно не доверял. Эдакий профессор на пенсии, уверенный, что у всех, кому не стукнуло пятидесяти, ветер в голове гуляет, и ничего путного в мозгах не задерживается. А раз так, помочь ему эти мальчишки точно не смогут. Вместо того чтобы внятно рассказать, что произошло, свидетель нервничал, потел, болтал ни о чем и то и дело тянулся к чуть оттопыривающемуся карману рубашки.   
\- Курите, пожалуйста, - не выдержал Сэм.   
\- «Лаки Страйк», - с видом знатока покивал Дин. – Предпочитаете классику?   
Рука профессора застыла на полпути.   
\- Как вы…  
Дин только этого вопроса и ждал: набрал воздуха и принялся вдохновенно плести чушь о форме пачки, цвете кончиков пальцев и чуть ли не витающих в воздухе молекулах. Правда, на молекулах Сэм его пнул, и Дин, спохватившись, заткнулся. Однако впечатление он произвести успел: «ФБРовцы» в глазах профессора быстро выросли на десяток пунктов, и долгожданная информация, наконец, хлынула на волю.   
\- Ты что, «Шерлока» пересмотрел? – фыркнул Сэм, как только дверь за ними захлопнулась.   
Дин самодовольно усмехнулся.   
  
В одном из баров Миннесоты Дин вызвался поучаствовать в тамошнем традиционном развлечении «Разноцветные трусики» - соль была в том, чтобы угадать цвет белья у десяти красоток в длинных юбках, выстроившихся в ряд перед участниками. В конце игры юбки, естественно, задирались – иначе Дин едва ли бы счел забаву достойной своего внимания. Правда, из бара их поперли, уличив в обмане: Дин «угадал» не только цвет, но и модели, и даже у какой из девушек под юбкой нет совсем ничего. Кажется, последняя деталь добила публику окончательно. Поднялся такой кипеж, что пришлось срываться без выигрыша: с целым баром особо не подерешься.   
\- Похоже, ты маленько зарвался, - вздыхал Сэм. – Надо было цветом обойтись.   
Дин все равно щурился, как нализавшийся сметаны кот.   
  
А потом Сэм нашел себе подружку - Аннет. Симпатичную, тихую и рыженькую.   
\- Что-то тебя все на монстров тянет, братишка, - заметил Дин, скептически оглядев девушку.   
Аннет обиделась, и Сэм тоже. Подумаешь, не супер-пупер-красавица, зато характер милый.   
\- Дин, иди к своим супермоделям и не мешай моему скромному счастью.   
\- С монстром, - покивал Дин.   
\- Господи, да в каком месте она монстр?   
\- В заднем.  
\- Чего???  
\- Того! Хвост у нее.  
\- Какой еще хвост? – возмутился Сэм.   
\- Лисий, - охотно ответил Дин. – Под юбкой.   
Сэм полез проверять. Тихая рыженькая Аннет застеснялась и отлупила их обоих. Именно тогда Дин начал подумывать, что излишняя проницательность не всегда во благо. Ну подумаешь, трахнул бы братишка кицунэ… Ему якшаться с нечистью не привыкать, а сотрясение Дину лечить. Тоска!  
  
Благополучно удрав от Аннет, они взяли небольшой отпуск – несмотря на возражения Дина, предпочитавшего импальный режим постельному.   
«По крайней мере есть, чему сотрясаться», - утешил Сэм и завалился спать.  
Дин последовал его примеру.   
Сотрясенный и потрясенный мозг выдавал всякую фигню: Дину снилось, что он научился видеть не только сквозь одежду, но и сквозь кожу. И что Кас в ослепительно белом плаще, размахивая подозрительно смахивающим на ангельский клинок термометром, носится за ним с криками: «У нас рентгеновский аппарат сломался, идем к нам в больницу на полставки!» А он, Дин, представив, как будет называться его должность, улепетывает от ангела со всех ног. И что он бежит к Сэму, но Сэм, гад эдакий, хватает Дина за плечи и подталкивает к Касу со словами: «Иди, старик, поработай, у нас кредитки на исходе».   
Тут Дин от злости прямо проснулся. Негодующе уставился на младшего, посапывающего на соседней кровати. Тот, в одних трусах, лежал к нему спиной, скинув покрывало. Дин по привычке возмутился, а потом присмотрелся и…   
Что испытывает человек, разбуженный воплем: «Чувак, я не вижу твою задницу!», лучше спросить у Сэма. Но достоверно одно: с тех пор Дин горааааздо осторожнее относился к своим желаниям.


End file.
